


【all鱼】本能

by Salypor



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: Relationship:All/Mesut Özil分级：nc17Warning：*皇马时期单纯肉体关系*极度雷*重度OOC*内容可能引起不适*戏份都是罗戴厄，水鱼，脸鱼的【请务必认准cp再看，中途感到不适请立刻退出】





	【all鱼】本能

 

当赫迪拉走进淋浴间的时候属于银河战舰诸位的“庆功宴”已经开始了。

梅苏特——今天的功臣之一——已经被摁在地板上，他浑身赤裸，身上的皮肤随着马德里冬天即将来临逐渐变回白皙状态的皮肤被情欲玩弄得铺陈上了一层薄红，看上去非常合衬。

赫迪拉看了看远处围成圈的几人，心中已经明白了七成。

梅苏特跪在地板上，双臂颤抖着勉强支撑起上半身，身后自己亲手扩张好的后穴被不知道谁的手指进入，也许是一个人，也许是两个人，也许不止。

情况有点糟糕，他想。

两根手指在他体内恶意地搅弄着，把里面满满的润滑剂搅得都是水声，梅苏特嘴边泄出低吟，头埋在臂弯里，视觉被剥夺之后其他的感官顿时变得更加灵敏——队友掐弄乳尖的火热的手、耳边语速过快听不太清说着西语的男声以及不远处衣料摩擦的窸窣声。

有人开始爱抚他勃起的性器，比赛过后的肾上腺素让他情欲高涨，带着汗的手上下摩擦着湿漉漉的性器——他已经硬到滴水了——过电一样的快感在他体内肆虐，又酥又麻，梅苏特情不自禁地抬起臀部迎合对方的动作，嘴里也开始喃喃催促着。

“……婊子。”有一个人在远处说道，梅苏特没听清。

梅苏特在球场上被无数人夸赞的脑子已经被情欲搅得像一团浆糊，他现在像一只发情的野兽，只想有人进入他、填满他、满足他。

 

今天的比赛以皇家马德里大胜作为结束，年轻的球星们庆祝着，他们拥有与年龄相匹配的傲气、意气风发，大家拥成一团互相鼓励，残酷的绿茵场上一贯是奉承胜者为王，大胜的赛果给银河战舰带来不败的气势。

在更衣室里有人开始和着音乐大唱队歌，梅苏特也跟着起哄，他的西语并不是非常流利，只能随旋律唱上两句，一场比赛后浑身都被汗水湿透，球衣紧巴巴地贴着身体，勒起长发的发带也脱下缠绕在手腕上。很多人和他说话，omega只低着眼帘向来人笑起来、附和对方说着一些开玩笑的话。

跨进淋浴间里大男孩们的兴奋仍不消退，他们在淋浴间里互相泼水玩闹，年轻的alpha们信息素充满了整间淋浴室，梅苏特在单独的透明隔间里冲洗身体，在混战中他完全置身事外，笑看队友们的一举一动。温度适中的热水让运动后的肌肉放松下来，梅苏特任由热水当头淋下，身体深处渗出一丝一缕的热度，和淋浴的暖意不同，这个感觉像一把带倒钩的刷子来回刷着他的身体。他摸摸自己后颈的腺体，那里略微肿胀起来，透明隔间里也开始闻到丝丝缕缕的橙花香味，预示着omega发情期的即将到来。

“……”梅苏特沉默地加快了冲洗身体的速度，再过不久，这里的所有alpha都能闻到那股橙花的甜香。

正洗着，背后隔间的门“刷”地一声被打开，外头的略凉的空气涌进来，omega缩了缩脖子。

浓郁的信息素包裹住了梅苏特，塞尔吉奥握着他湿漉漉的胳膊，把人推向隔间的玻璃壁，自己也凑上去：“梅斯，你发情了吗，真好闻。”

梅苏特被背后的冰冷刺得浑身一抖，随后他大剌剌地随对方埋头进自己的颈边嗅着，塞尔吉奥得寸进尺地用嘴唇触碰着那颗明显的黑痣，不断落下和热水一样热烈的吻。

两人的身体紧紧地贴在一起，连背后的玻璃都被体温暖了不少。omega被压在隔间里亲得喘不过气，双手摁在对方肩上象征性地推拒几下就放弃了挣扎。

他被拥着带到外头淋浴室的中央，在队友们的众目睽睽下接受队副的亲吻，素来和他配合默契的克里斯也凑上去，从后头握着皇马中场的精瘦的腰，在他舒展的肩胛骨上印下数吻。

omega体内火苗般的情欲瞬间如同烈火燃烧起来，将他席卷，无法再脱身。厄齐尔的长发湿成一缕一缕的贴在脸侧，他的手被更多凑上来的人握住，色情地揉捏着他的手掌。

“别、别——”当有人捉住他的手为自己手淫时梅苏特挣扎起来，但很明显这被对方当作他装模作样的拒绝，那人发出笑声，将勃起的性器在他掌心里来回摩擦。

omega的放得开一直以来都被alpha们当成本能之一，他们放荡、身体对交合的适应良好，现在这间淋浴室里却是唾手可得的宝物，自然所有人都想去分一杯羹，尝尝这宝物的滋味。

“梅苏特可真好闻。”不知道是谁感叹了一句，惹得众人善意的笑声。

塞尔吉奥也笑笑，勾着梅苏特的舌头啧啧吮吸着、亲着，omega的信息素勾起他的欲望来，性器勃起抵在厄齐尔的小腹上，他摆动腰胯，来回蹭动，渗出的前液全部沾得omega小腹亮晶晶的都是水痕。

一旁有人伸出手来拧他的乳头刺激他，梅苏特嘴唇被塞尔吉奥吻着，只能在鼻腔里泄出几分闷哼，他朝后躲，正中克里斯的怀里。alpha手往前从两人亲吻的间隙里插进嘴里，拉莫斯识趣地退开，omega的舌头缠上去一吸一吮地用唾液湿润口腔里的手指。他半阖着眼细心舔弄，不断发出浸了蜜一样的呻吟。

克里斯的手指模仿性交的动作在梅苏特嘴里抽送，直到上面沾满了润滑的唾液，这才满意地抽出来梅苏特的私密处送。

指头在穴口揉弄开，手指不客气地探进去，黑发土耳其裔的体内紧致得像第一次经历性爱，克里斯用眼神示意了对面的塞尔吉奥，两人一同用力把梅苏特放倒在湿滑的地面上。他抓起梅苏特自己的手一起插进去，两人一起用手指扩张omega的即将承受性爱的甬道。

“啊……克里斯，痛。”梅苏特痛得叫出声来。

“乖。”大名鼎鼎的皇马球星低头用吻安抚他，手指的动作愈发放肆。

身后克里斯带着他的手指在身体里作起乱来，指头弯曲寻找梅苏特的敏感点，把四处摸过一圈，直到擦过某处时厄齐尔猛地挺起腰来扭动臀部，嘴里也泄露几声闷哼，他试图摆脱那些刺激，但克里斯迅速地摁住omega的腰，抽出被淫液裹满了的手指，逼迫梅苏特自己动手亲自扩张甬道。

葡萄牙人带着他的手抽出来，用性器代替送进去满足他，顶端一点点破开又紧又湿的肠道，alpha不顾对方在身下带哭腔的抵挡插到底，满足地喟叹一声。

“嘶，宝贝儿，放松点，夹这么紧怎么让你爽。”克里斯边笑边抽送腰胯，omega的腰被悬空托起，臀肉拍打在他小腹处，每次都发出淫靡的响声，很快就撞得那处一片通红，像被人用力掌掴过。

梅苏特被动承受身后的撞击，体内一阵又一阵疼痛和情欲的浪潮让他感到折磨，不由自主地去迎合追逐给他舒爽的那个地方，口舌不清地呻吟起来。他赤裸的身体被迫接受更多人的爱抚，不少人用手、用性器或拧过或蹭动omega挺立的乳尖，让那里看起来一塌糊涂。

“啊……”omega吃痛叫出声。

糟糕透了。梅苏特在快感中抽出几分理智。

他夹得太紧，罗纳尔多抽送几下就受不了地彻底退出，梅苏特哼哼唧唧的。其他人笑着凑上来把手指插进去为omega扩张彻底，几个人的手指同时在湿热的肠道里各自动着，梅苏特没忍住呜咽出声，身体随他吸气收紧放松。有人圈住他仍半勃起的性器上下抚弄，更有好事者在梅苏特悬空的臀肉上大力拍打几下，看他的臀部肌肉痛得收紧才去温柔地爱抚，待他彻底放松了再度用手掌掴打，如此反复几次，打得梅苏特没脾气了。

有人闯进来，和omega一样黑发棕眼的德国人，他听着里面的动静，却没想到会看到这样的场面。

赫迪拉在淋浴室门口驻足，远远地看自己的德国同乡被队友们玩弄，熟悉的橙花香气扑鼻而来，淫荡的呻吟声和指奸的水声混杂在一起。

有人发现了他，连声招呼德国人上前。赫迪拉逐步接近淋浴室淫乱的中心，omega跪在地上用双臂捂着脸，后穴吃进去几根指头，随着身后动作摇晃臀部，身下已经射了两次，看上去像一个被开发彻底的性爱玩具。

塞尔吉奥掰起omega的脸，用饱胀的顶端凑到梅苏特的嘴边，哄他含进去，梅苏特被情欲搅乱了脑子，正准备用手帮他，却被别人握着套弄起同样充血的阴茎，他的手之前沾过了水，现在温度凉下去，又凉又软，被迫贴在火热的性器上，不停地上下撸动。

赫迪拉立在原地看着，不吭声。

这下omega只剩下嘴巴得闲了，塞尔吉奥将性器贴向他的脸颊，梅苏特的脸因为发情泛起薄薄的红晕，他磨蹭了两下对方勃发的性器，伸出舌头像小孩子吃糖一样舔着、挑逗着，最后才含进去，软滑的舌贴着肉柱。拉莫斯插得很深，每次插进去龟头都抵住omega的喉头。那处软肉被顶弄着，梅苏特强忍干呕的欲望尽力吞咽起来，用口腔服侍对方。

塞尔吉奥用手扶住他的下颚，嘴里发出粗喘，他对omega的主动很是满意，不禁夸奖道：“亲爱的含深一点，对……真棒。”

“真是带劲。”有人说。

“装什么清纯，明明享受的很。”

淋浴间里深喉的声音听得清清楚楚，拉莫斯再一次抵到深处，他故意停顿一阵享受够软肉的摩擦再抽出来，为的就是想要看看omega红着脸满眼泪的放荡样子。

塞尔吉奥终于放过了梅苏特上面的嘴巴，水淋淋的阴茎从里面退出来，在他嘴唇上蹭动几下，浓稠的精液射在上面。梅苏特被呛得咳嗽着，精液挂在他脸上、嘴唇上，浓白的浊液裹挟着嫩红的唇舌，这幅场面太过香艳，活像情色影片里故意拍的特写镜头，引得alpha们一阵骚动。

梅苏特嘴里的唾液混着精液吞咽下去，他双腿被人从后面重重打开，私密处的淫乱景象暴露在灯光里，omega意乱情迷，alpha们手下的动作越来越重，手指每次大力碾过劲瘦的身体都会在目光中扭动几下。

“萨米来了，”一个声音说道，“梅苏特想萨米吗？你想要他吗？”

omega闻言从情欲中清醒一分，他边抽噎边答应道：“要……我要……”

不少队友从后面把高大的德国人推上前去，他只看着眼前的荒唐，看情动的梅苏特伏在他脚边，不说话。

身后的队友们看好戏地把手指抽出来，只有克里斯仍用手掌不住揉红身下人的臀部，他一手揪着梅苏特的头发让人往上看自己的德国队友，另一只手掰开臀部大力插入一直往外渗出爱液准备好受侵犯的后穴。

“嗯……那里不可以碰——”梅苏特跪趴着，胡乱地说德语，alpha听不懂也不去想他说什么。克里斯进得很深，每每都把他顶得往前躲避，但对方一手扣住梅苏特的腰胯，将他往后拉，同时性器也往前顶去，狠狠地撞在生殖腔的软肉上。那里敏感得要命，刺激得他闷哼着哭出声。

萨米低下头去看他淌出来的泪，看他被别的alpha操弄得晃动腰部。

他的目光冰冷得像锋利的刀片，仿佛每一秒钟都在剃着梅苏特的肉，刮着他的骨。

克里斯边操着omega，边催促他：“萨米来了，梅苏特你该怎么做？”

“快，告诉他你想要什么？”

梅苏特勉强自己抬起头，顺从地、听话地去解赫迪拉的裤子，他几乎是贴上去舔弄alpha半勃的器官，像舔奶喝的奶猫。他浑身滚烫，脑子里闷闷的都是嗡鸣声，手扶着那根性器用湿热的舌去挑逗alpha。

赫迪拉的手几乎是温柔地抚摸过梅苏特那头不知道是被汗水还是被热水打湿的头发，顺着他的脸颊往下摸，摸他线条分明的下巴，梅苏特竭力张嘴把性器含到最里面，赫迪拉的手可以摸到他的喉咙处绷紧了，努力吞吐着取悦他。

淋浴室里响起“咕叽咕叽”的口交声和肉体拍打的声音，omega前后一起被侵犯，他的腰塌下去，跪不住的腿一直往外打滑，罗纳尔多提着他的腰部逼他乖乖挨操，紧闭的生殖腔口早已被撞开，里头的敏感嫩肉咬着、吮着他的龟头，像在渴求被灌满。

一旁的塞尔吉奥在omega湿漉漉的背部留下淤青一样的吻痕，手也摸上了梅苏特的喉骨，那里收缩放松地动着，他取笑道：“小鲷鱼这么喜欢萨米吗？”

梅苏特圈住阴茎顶端，舌尖来回舔动，他的脸全红了，气也喘不上。赫迪拉怜惜地摸摸他的侧脸，捏住他的下颚插进去。即使很辛苦，但omega还是听话地揉搓根部的囊袋，只顾着舔舐萨米的性器，希望他快点射出来。

克里斯见状，独属于alpha的占有欲让他的动作更加粗暴，想以此引起omega的注意。虽然厄齐尔并不是他的omega，然而alpha的独占欲是与生俱来的，他相信赫迪拉肯定也是这么想的。

他是享誉全球的球星，此时却要和别的alpha共享一个omega，但梅苏特这样美味的点心值得。

“不行了……克里斯。”omega的求饶声低如蚊音般漏出来，过多的刺激让他再也受不住，只能低声下气地求alpha饶过他。

罗纳尔多如愿以偿地笑笑，又慢又深地顶进去，研磨着omega的生殖腔射进去，他抽出来看一些精液射在梅苏特滑溜溜的臀缝里再缓慢地插进去，用精液灌满omega的生殖腔。

厄齐尔闷哼着感受被内射的快感，加倍地用口腔向赫迪拉服软、献媚。

他的alpha依旧用温柔的手蹭着他因含住阴茎圆鼓鼓的脸，忽地扯起他的头发抽出来射在梅苏特脸上。

梅苏特大口喘着粗气，他双眼微闭，一股股的精液全射在他脸上，甚至睫毛都挂上了浓浊的液体，手里还不停地为赫迪拉延长高潮的余韵。

淋浴室里响起“咔嚓”的快门声，但梅苏特已经无力去阻止。

一双手把他抱进隔间里，热水劈头盖脸地冲来，洗掉一身混乱的痕迹。

有人一下又一下地为他擦着身子，然而他已经累得睡过去，不记得后面有什么事了。

 

End.

 

一号机没话要说

By：一号机


End file.
